User interfaces provide the ability to utilize functions provided by electronic products and applications executed by such products. Attractive, intuitive interfaces provide strong appeal to consumers. Touchscreens may be used to enhance a variety of functions and turn everyday devices into exciting new products. Touchscreens provide an interface that responds to a wide variety of types and gestures, differentiating between single and two-finger touch, as well as recognizing a variety of actions. Touchscreens may be implemented using a variety of technologies, where a touch to the surface changes electrical relationships within the touchscreen. Quality testing of a touchscreen device or capacitive keyboard involves anticipating the operating conditions of the touchscreen to confirm consistent and acceptable performance.